wotfandomcom-20200222-history
The Shadow Rising/Chapter 3
Summary : Perrin and Faile make their way through the Stone of Tear to confront Rand about a bizarre event during which they were assaulted by Perrin's axe. On their way they meet High Lord Torean, who angers Perrin with his "tone" and the way he looks at Faile. Perrin and Faile proceed to bicker over his reaction to Torean's conversation with them. They see Berelain bolting down the hall where Torean grabs her and they have a speedy conversation. Faile mistakes why Perrin stares at Berelain but what he noticed was her scent of fear and panic. Faile decides to return to bed and let Perrin go meet the Dragon on his own, but not before being amused by his misunderstanding of the situation. Perrin makes his way to Rand's room, passing The Defenders and Rand's "real" guards, the Maidens of the Spear. The Maidens give Perrin trouble as he tries to enter Rand's room, trying to goad him into playing Maidens' Kiss. They finally yield and let him enter. was sitting at the foot of the bed, slumped against one of the bedposts with eyes closed and hands limp atop Callandor, which lay across his knees. He looked as if he had taken a bath in blood.]] Perrin becomes alarmed by Rand's appearance and shouts for one of the Maidens to get Moiraine. Rand tells Perrin to shut the door. Helpless, Perrin tries to stop the worse cuts from bleeding out before the Aes Sedai arrives to Heal his friend. He asks Rand what did he try to do and Rand responds that it was one of the Forsaken. They both worry over Mat and guess about his whereabouts. Rhuarc enters telling Rand that rumors of what happened are starting to surface, following on Rhuarc's heels is Moiraine, who also demands to hear what has happened, Lan enters behind her. Silent sparks erupt between the two warriors but Rand's condition seems to ease the tension. Moiraine attempts to Heal Rand, using the aid of him embracing Saidin, but he is unable to grasp the Void. The Aes Sedai heals him, but expresses concern that the wound at his side still refuses to respond. Rand believes that it will be the wound that kills him. Rand 2.jpg|That is the one that will kill me, isn't it? His blood on the rocks of Shayol Ghul, washing away the Shadow, sacrifice for men's salvation. Moiraine.jpg|You read to much, and understand too little. Lan 2.jpg|He is only trying to find his way. No man likes to run forward blindly when he knows there is a cliff somewhere ahead. Moiraine changes the subject to his bedding, but Rand refuses to leave. Rand explains uneasily what happened to him, and hypothesizes that one of the Forsaken attempted to murder him, possibly Sammael. Moiraine says it is the Dark One reaching out, creating bubbles of evil. Moiraine then tries to talk Rand into making a decision, saying that the Tarien's fear of him will only last so long before they try plotting against him. Rand says for her not to rush him, before dismissing the group and telling Perrin that they will speak tomorrow. Perrin and Rhuarc discuss the similarities between The Dragon and He Who Comes With Dawn, and the two prophecies, with Rhuarc mentioning that Rand still has to prove himself, and he and he alone will know what to do. Rhuarc bids Perrin a good night. After Rhuarc leaves Perrin studies the Tarien officer's face and feels that it won't be safe in the Stone of Tear after the Aiel leaves, and heads to his room to convince Faile to leave. Characters *Perrin Aybara *Faile Bashere *Rand al'Thor *High Lord Torean *Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron *Bain *Chiad *Rhuarc *Moiraine Damodred *Lan Mandragoran Referenced *Artur Hawkwing *Thomdril Merrilin *Dark One *Matrim Cauthon *Loial *Sammael Groups *Defenders of the Stone *High Lords *Aes Sedai *Aiel *Taardad *Maidens of the Spear *Forsaken Places * Tear * Stone of Tear Referenced * Mayene * Spine of the World * Aryth Ocean * Shayol Ghul * Illian Items * Callandor * Essence of Dawn Concepts *Bubble of evil *''Saidin'' *''Saidar'' *Healing *Ta'veren Culture *''Shoufa'' * At least one edition has the wheel icon for this chapter.